Dylane Redhawk ou la chasse aux mages noirs
by sexiest-rogue-69
Summary: Qui est Dumbledore?D'où vientil?Pourquoi atil autant confiance en Rogue?Dylane Redhawks qui estelle?Ma version du tome 7.
1. Chapter 1

C'était des temps sombres, pour les sorciers comme pour les non-sorciers, un puissant mage noir régnait en Europe. Pour les sorciers s'étaient Nayati le Grand Sorcier, pour les autres un fou furieux avide de pouvoir, prêt à tuer tous ceux qui ne se soumettaient pas à son règne. Les Moldus ne savaient même pas que le dictateur à qui ils faisaient front, était un sorcier. Les non-sorciers ou Mallons (comme les appelaient les sorciers en Europe) croyaient que tous les sorciers avaient été condamnés au bûcher et qu'ils y étaient tous morts. Plusieurs ne croyaient même pas à ces histoires de sorciers pour eux ce n'étaient que des sornettes, que des histoires inventées pour effrayer les enfants. Elyzabet était une de ceux-là. Elle venait d'une famille pauvre et devait travailler pour aider à subvenir aux besoins des siens. En ces années-là peu de place et encore moins de pouvoir était accordé aux femmes. Elyzabet étant une très jolie femme, avait réussi à dénicher un travail comme femme de chambre dans une auberge de son village. Un soir qu'elle s'en retournait chez elle, elle ne remarqua pas qu'un client de l'auberge la suivait. Arrivé sur une route sombre qu'elle devait emprunter pour se rendre chez elle, Elizabet sentit tous ses membres se figer, elle ne pouvait plus faire un mouvement. À ce moment-là, un rire glacial retentit dans la nuit noire. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de bouger, de se déprendre de ses liens invisibles qui la retenaient mais rien à faire, son corps restait inerte. Elle voulu crier mais aucun son ne passa ses lèvres. Le rire glacial se fit de nouveau entendre. Puis Elyzabet vit un ombre s'approcher d'elle et devenir plus clair. Elle reconnu l'homme, le client de l'auberge qui avait passé la soirée à la regarder passer d'une pièce à l'autre. Tous les Mallons le connaissaient mais aucun ne savaient son nom, pour eux c'était le dictateur, l'homme qui voulait les gouverner. Il était grand et élancé, sombre comme aucun autre être humain. Ses yeux noirs sans pupilles étaient effrayants. Il avait les cheveux foncés pratiquement noirs parsemés de quelques crins blancs. Son teint était pâle pour quelqu'un d'origine indienne. Il se plaça face à la femme et lui dit :

-« Je suis Nayati. Qui es-tu femme? »

Elizabet resta muette, figé par la peur. La voix de l'homme était aussi glaciale que son rire. Il regarda la femme et lui envoya sa main au visage. Le coup fut si violent que si la femme n'avait pas été encore sous le sort qui empêchait ses membres de bouger, elle aurait été projetée au sol.

-« Répond femme, ne m'oblige pas à recommencer. »

-« Elyzabet » Fini-t-elle par dire timidement.

L'homme leva à nouveau sa main sur le visage de la femme.

-« Adresse-toi mieux que ça à moi la prochaine fois. Compris? »

La femme impuissante devant la force de l'homme et son impossibilité de bouger, répondit :

-« Oui… monsieur. »

Nayati siffla puis un grand étalon noir aux yeux rouge apparut. Il empoigna la femme qu'il coucha sur le devant de la selle avant de lui-même s'asseoir à l'arrière. Ils galopèrent pendant une partie de la nuit, à une vitesse fulgurante, avant que le cheval arrête sa course devant une grotte. Le mage noir traîna la femme dans la grotte où il la viola puis la battit avant de lui jeter un sort d'entaille. Ayant comblé ses besoins, il sortit, remonta à cheval, laissant là la femme pour morte. Le Mage Noir agissait toujours ainsi après ces moments de plaisir charnel mais cette fois-ci il aurait peut-être dû attendre que la femme soit réellement morte. Un homme les avait vus lui et la femme partir sur le destrier et sachant qui était Nayati il n'avait pu s'en prendre à lui mais il les avait suivis. Ayant vu le grand Mage Noir partir, l'homme avait pénétré dans la grotte. Lorsqu'il vit l'état dans lequel la femme était un air de dégoût et de violence se peignit sur son visage. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la grotte quand il entendit un bruit sourd et étouffé provenir des lèvres de la jeune femme. Il se précipita vers elle, l'examina puis murmura quelques sorts de guérison. Il alluma un feu et fit apparaître une couverture sur la femme.

-« C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour vous jeune femme. En espérant que votre corps et dieu feront le reste. » Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

L'homme la veilla durant toute la journée du lendemain c'est seulement tard dans la nuit qu'elle se réveilla enfin. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis ses souvenirs lui revinrent. Elle se releva brusquement pour s'enfuir et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle aperçu l'homme tapit dans un coin.

-« Elund » Dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

-« Oui Elyzabet. Vous devriez vous reposer encore un peu, vous avez vécu pas mal de chose ses dernières heures et vous en aurez encore beaucoup à vivre dans les prochaines. »

-« Il faut que je parte d'ici avant qu'il ne revienne. »

-« Il ne reviendra pas mais je vous comprends de vouloir fuir cet endroit mais vous ne pouvez point retourner chez vous. Je vous porterai chez nous où vous vous reposerez et ensuite nous aurons une discussion. »

-« Mais… »

-« Pas de mais… Elyzabet. Vous devez me faire confiance et maintenant accrochez-vous à moi. »

Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras puis transplana pour sa demeure. Après avoir ressenti une sensation étrange qui lui avait donné mal au cœur et l'avait forcé à fermer les yeux pour ne pas vomir le peu de substance qu'elle avait en elle, Elyzabet rouvrit les yeux puis les ferma avant de les rouvrir à nouveau.

-« Mais… mais c'est impossible. On était… encore dans la grotte et… » Balbutia-t-elle.

-« Je vous ai dit que je vous expliquerais ça plus tard. Maintenant buvez ça et reposez-vous. »

La jeune femme avala d'une gorgée le liquide sans même demandez ce que c'était. Ça faisait plus d'une journée qu'elle n'avait rien bu ni manger et elle aurait bu n'importe quoi tellement elle avait soif. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de demander ce que c'était, que la potion fit effet et que la belle s'endormi.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu' Elyzabet se réveilla, son corps était encore endolori mais le repos lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Son hôte vint la voir peu de temps après. Il lui administra quelques potions et lui donna à manger avant de finalement accepter de répondre à ses questions.

« Comment sommes nous arrivé ici? » Demanda-t-elle.

Elund : « C'est moi qui nous y ai amené en transplanant. »

Elyzabet : « Transplanant? »

Elund : « Je dois d'abord vous expliquer qui je suis, c'est d'ailleurs ce que je vous disais que je vous expliquerais. Je suis un sorcier. Je sais que pour vous c'est dur à croire mais vous devez me faire confiance. Transplaner pour nous sorcier c'est une façon de se déplacer d'un endroit à un autre rapidement. Nayati, l'homme qui vous a enlevez est un très puissant sorcier, un mage noir et vous avez eu beaucoup de chance que je vous trouve avant que vous mourriez. S'il voit que vous n'êtes pas morte, il vous tueras, alors vous devrez rester caché. »

Elyzabet : « J'ai confiance en vous Elund mais ne me demander pas de croire ces histoires. Si vous êtes vraiment un sorcier prouver le. »

L'homme fixa le foyer qui était dans la chambre et d'un geste de la main le fit s'embraser. La jeune femme fixa le feu sans rien pouvoir dire. Elle fini cependant par accepter le fait que les sorciers existaient vraiment. Elle accepta aussi de rester cacher chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un autre endroit où elle pourrait vivre. Pour elle ce n'était pas un grand sacrifice, elle aimait bien Elund. C'était un homme grand et plutôt mince, il était d'origine indienne et elle adorait l'entendre parler de sa tribu. Sa tribu qui après plusieurs batailles perdues en Amérique et plusieurs morts avait décidé de s'exiler en Europe. Au tout début Nayati faisait parti de cette tribu mais sa soif de pouvoir absolu l'avait conduit vers autre chose.

Au bout de quelques mois, Elyzabet commençait à grossir et elle se rendit compte rapidement qu'elle était enceinte. Elund aussi s'en était rendu compte, il aurait bien voulu faire quelque chose pour l'aider mais en ces temps-là rien n'existait ni du coter sorcier, ni du coter moldu pour mettre fin à une grossesse non désirée. Donc neuf mois après l'agression, Elyzabet donna naissance à deux garçons. Elund remarqua dès lors que les deux enfants avaient des pouvoirs magiques. La jeune mère voulant remercier son ami décida d'appeler ses enfants par des noms indiens. Chayton qui signifiait faucon et Nantan qui voulait dire porte-parole.

Elund avait parler de ce qui était arriver à Elyzabet et de ses enfants à certains membres de sa tribu. Un jour un des anciens de la tribu eu une vision et une prophétie en résultat. La prophétie disait que deux personnes mettraient fin au règne de Nayati. La première personne serait un sombre sorcier qui se serait trompé de voie mais qui serait revenu sur le coter de lumière. La deuxième personne serait la fille illégitime d'un mage noir et qui ne serait pas tout à fait humaine. C'est cette dernière personne qui tuerait Nayati par amour pour la première.

Nayati entendu parler de cette prophétie et d'Elyzabet et ses enfants. Il trouva la femme et la tua pour de bon cette fois-ci mais Elund eu le temps de sauver les deux garçons. Il les amena en Angleterre où il leurs trouva une famille. Les Dumbledore. Et c'est ainsi que Nantan devint Albus et Chayton, Albelforth. Elund leur laissa une copie de la prophétie, il était sur que les deux garçons auraient un rôle à jouer dans cet histoire. À l'âge de 11 ans, les deux enfants Dumbledore furent envoyé à Poudlard où ils furent tout deux répartie à Griffondor. Leurs 7 années passées là, les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers des carrières différentes. Albus décida de poursuivre ces études pour devenir professeur tandis qu'Albelforth décida d'aller explorer le monde pour connaître les autres cultures magiques.

Plusieurs années passèrent et Albus avait atteint son but et était devenu professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard. Il avait d'ailleurs fait son nom en Angleterre en tuant un puissant mage noir. Son frère voyageait toujours à travers le monde. Albus rencontra plusieurs personnes durant ces années comme professeur dont une qui marquerait vraiment le cour de l'histoire : Tom Elvis Jedusor. Quelques années après ces études Tom Jedusor devint Lord Voldemort, un puissant mage noir. Puis quelques années après Voldemort c'est Leigth qui fit son entrée à Poudlard.

Leigth faisait partie de la maison de Poufsouffles et était de sang pure. Sa famille était une des plus puissante de l'Angleterre, les Johnson. Son père la méprisait parce qu'elle ne faisait pas partie d'une maison respectable à Poudlard et pour ça chaque fois qu'elle rentrait chez elle pour les vacances, il la battait et l'humiliait. Un jour Albus s'aperçu des blessures que la jeune femme portait et comme rien ne pouvait être caché au plus grand mage blanc, Leigth n'eu pas d'autre choix que de lui avouer ce qu'elle subissait. Une immense colère envie Dumbledore, comment pouvait-on frapper une jeune fille si fragile, surtout quand celle-ci était notre chair. Le professeur ne fit pas quelque chose immédiatement mais lors des vacances suivantes, il suivit l'étudiante et espionna ce qui se passait dans sa famille. Quand il vit le père lever la main sur sa fille, il se décida à intervenir. La colère et la haine se lisaient dans ses yeux, il n'utilisa même pas la magie, il empoigna l'homme par le col et le leva de terre.

AD-« Si vous recommencer ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois à lever la main sur votre fille, vous verrez que la mienne sur vous sera beaucoup plus douloureuse et beaucoup plus violente. » Dit-il en le regardant avec un regard très différent de celui ou brillait toujours un petit quelque chose.

Il relâcha l'homme en le lançant sur le mur.

AD-« Venez avec moi, Miss Johnson. Nous retournons à Poudlard où vous passerez le restant des Fêtes. Je suis sur que vos compagnons restés à l'école seront heureux de vous voir. » Dit-il et son regard avait regagné son éclat habituel.

Le père de Leigth protesta bien sur mais que pouvait-il faire contre le grand Albus Dumbledore. Dans des circonstances semblables souvent la victime tombe amoureuse de son sauveur et Leigth ne fit pas exception à la règle. Oui, Albus Dumbledore était beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle, oui, il était son professeur mais il était aussi l'homme le plus puissant et le plus courageux qu'elle n'est jamais rencontrée. Il était celui qui l'avait sauvé. Tout le temps qu'elle passa à Poudlard, elle ne fit rien pour révéler ses sentiments à son professeur. Il était à présent devenu directeur de l'école de sorcellerie depuis près de deux ans et une certaine Minerva McGonagall avait pris son poste de professeur de Métamorphose.

La nuit avant son départ définitif de l'école, Leigth alla voir Dumbledore dans son bureau et lui avoua ses sentiments pour lui. L'homme la repoussa gentiment en lui disant qu'il n'était pas la bonne personne pour elle qu'il était beaucoup trop âgé et que jamais il ne le rendrait heureuse comme elle méritait d'être heureuse. La jeune fille qui était à présent devenue une jeune femme éclata en sanglot devant cette révélation du seul homme qu'elle est jusqu'à présent aimé.

C'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'elle se tourna vers les forces du mal, elle voulait faire souffrir cet homme qui la faisait souffrir et elle savait qu'en faisant ça il souffrirait. Peut être qu'il ne l'aimait pas comme elle voulait mais elle savait qu'il l'aimait d'une autre façon. Un peu comme un père aime sa fille. Quand Albus apprit la nouvelle, ça le bouleversa. Il essaya par tous les moyens de convaincre la jeune fille de revenir vers le bien mais elle le rejeta comme lui l'avait rejeter auparavant.

Plusieurs personnes importantes dans la vie du Directeur firent leur entrée à Poudlard pendant ces années-là. Les Maraudeurs, Lili Evans et Severus Rogue. Ils étaient tous en cinquième année lorsque Leigth revint vers Dumbledore plus bouleversée et plus terrorisée que jamais. Son père l'avait présenté à son Maître et celui-ci adorait la jeune femme. Miss Johnson était d'ailleurs tombé enceinte de ce Maître, un certain, Lord Voldemort et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'était réfugiée chez Dumbledore. Celui-ci l'avait écouté et pour la protéger ainsi que l'enfant qu'elle attendait, il l'envoya chez son frère Albelforth qui avait à ce moment-là élu domicile en Angleterre dans un quartier moldu.

La jeune femme accoucha à l'automne suivant, en octobre, d'une jeune fille, qu'elle prénomma Dylane. Elle changea aussi son nom de famille afin de ne pas être repéré et c'est ainsi qu'elle devint Leigth RedHawks. Leigth avait rencontré un homme peu avant de donner naissance à sa fille, un sorcier, quelqu'un de très bien. Ils s'aimaient énormément et l'homme accepta le fait que la femme soit enceinte d'un autre, il savait que c'est lui qu'elle aimait. Un soir, quelques jours avant que Dylane vienne au monde, les deux sorciers marchaient vers la maison d' Albelforth quand ils croisèrent un homme. Un homme hautain et d'une grande beauté malgré sa peau couleur albâtre. L'homme s'abattit à une vitesse stupéfiante sur Charles, le fiancé de Leigth. Il le maîtrisa rapidement puis s'adressa à la jeune femme.

Homme : « Madame, vous êtes magnifique et je vous veux comme partenaire de vie. »

LR : « Vous êtes malade, je ne vous connais même pas et je ne veux rien savoir de vous. » Lui dit-elle de ton méprisant mais en même temps rempli de peur.

Homme : « Vous changerez vite d'idée. Vous ne pouvez pas vous opposez ainsi à moi. » Lui dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

L'homme lui sauta au cou et la mordit. Elle ne pu empêcher un cri de douleur de sortir de sa bouche. L'homme lui sourit, un sourire méprisant.

Homme : « Je vous avais averti que vous ne pourriez vous opposer à moi. » Il entailla son poignait et le tendit à la jeune femme. « Maintenant buvez si vous ne voulez pas mourir. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta et bu peut être un peu trop de sang ce qui affaiblit le vampire et son compagnon s'étant réveillé, celui-ci pu facilement le frapper. Le vampire s'effondra, il n'était pas mort bien sur mais sans connaissance ce qui laissa le temps au couple de s'enfuir. L'homme porta la jeune femme affaibli dans ses bras jusqu'à chez Albelforth. Albelforth ne pu rien faire, il était trop tard, elle avait bu le sang du vampire, elle vivrait mais ferait à tout jamais parti de ceux-ci. Il appela Albus qui répliqua rapidement. Deux jours plus tard, Dylane voyait le jour et personne n'y comprenait rien, les médicomages étaient stupéfaits, elle n'avait pas été contaminée par le sang du vampire ou en tout cas pas complètement. Après quelques recherches et examens, ils se rendirent contre que Leigth avait combattu de toute ses forces pour ne pas que le sang atteigne son enfant et elle y était parvenu, bien sur ça l'avait épuisée et laissée pratiquement morte mais sa fille ne serait pas un vampire et c'est ce qui était le plus important. Après quelques mois de convalescence, la famille partie pour la France, là il n'y aurait pas le Lord Noir ni le vampire qui avait changé leur vie. Charles était au courant à propos du père biologique de Dylane mais il n'en aimait pas moins sa femme et sa fille, leur fille.

Quelques mois avant que Dylane atteigne l'âge de 17 ans, la famille retourna en Angleterre après avoir parcouru une bonne partie du monde. Dylane entra en sixième année à Poudlard cette année-là. Albus et Albelforth avaient tout de suite su que Dylane était une des personnes de la prophétie. Fille illégitime d'un mage noir et pas tout à fait humaine du au sang de vampire qui coulait dans ses veines. Albus était certain d'avoir aussi trouver l'autre personne de la prophétie en Severus Rogue. Il avait d'abord été au service de Voldemort avant de rejoindre Dumbledore près de 10 ans auparavant lorsque celui-ci avait voulu tué les Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

1er septembre, à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

Dylane venait de sortir du Poudlard Express et se dirigeait vers un homme immense, Hagrid. Dumbledore l'avait averti qu'elle devrait faire la traversé du lac avec les premières année. Ça ne l'enchantait guère mais depuis le temps qu'elle voulait venir à Poudlard ce n'était certainement pas un petit tour de barque qui l'empêcherait d'y aller. Arrivé près du géant, celui-ci lui dit en souriant :

RH-« Vous devez être Miss RedHawks? »

DR-« Oui et vous Rubeus Hagrid. »

RH-« Oui mais tu peux m'appeler Hagrid. Je suis le gardien des clés de Poudlard ainsi que son garde-chasse. »

DR-« Vous devez aimer beaucoup les animaux alors. Ses sombrals son magnifiques, je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi près. Croyez-vous qu'on peut les monter comme des chevaux? »

Dylane ne le savait pas encore mais elle venait de se faire un bon ami et un allier à Poudlard. Hagrid était heureux de découvrir enfin quelqu'un avec la même passion que lui pour les créatures magiques.

RH-« C'est sur, ils sont tous très gentils. Vous voyez le plus gros à l'avant, celui qui traîne la première calèche, c'est le chef, le mâle dominant. »

Dylane embarqua dans la première barque après celle de Hagrid. La traversé se fit s'en ennui à part peut-être quelques cris lorsque le calamar géant s'était montré. Le géant fit entrer les élèves dans l'école et une femme à l'air sévère, McGonagall, prit la relève. Elle expliqua ce qui était pour se passer et fit entrer les jeunes dans la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'avant de la salle, le directeur prit la parole et expliqua les règlements de l'école, tout en rappelant que la forêt entourant l'école était interdite. Il présenta ensuite le nouveau professeur de DFCM, le professeur John Williams. Il redonna la parole à McGonagall, qui après avoir présenter le choixpeau magique, le laissa présenter sa chanson.

Il y a très longtemps, On me choisit pour vous séparer. 

_Voilà près de mille ans maintenant,_

_Que j'y travaille chaque année,_

_Je suis peut-être âgé,_

_Rapiécé et sale,_

_Mais je ne me suis jamais trompé._

_Mes choix furent toujours incontestables._

_Vous irez à Griffondor,_

_La maison des courageux,_

_Si vous êtes fort._

_Là sont les audacieux et les aventureux._

_Si vous êtes loyal et juste,_

_À Poufsouffle vous irez._

_Là sont les gens les plus honnête._

_Patience vous aurez._

_Vous êtes un érudit?_

_À Serdaigle vous irez peut-être._

_Sage, sérieux et réfléchi,_

_Dans cette maison, on veut tout connaître._

_Astucieux et rusé._

_Vous êtes débrouillard,_

_À Serpentard vous finirez_

_Comme tout bon roublard._

_N'essayer pas de jouer au plus fin_

_En cachant qui vous êtes vraiment,_

_Je suis bien trop malin_

_Pour me faire avoir comme un enfant._

_Je choisi,_

_Vous écoutez._

_Laissez moi voir votre esprit,_

_Où vous irez ainsi vous saurez._

Tous les premières année passèrent sous le choixpeau puis vint le tour de Dylane. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Il faut dire qu'elle ne passait pas inaperçu. Elle n'était pas très grande, ni trop maigre. Elle avait les cheveux châtain, un regard qui pouvait vous glacez le sang tout comme il pouvait vous réchauffer le cœur. Des yeux bleus, un bleu intense, unique. Elle portait l'uniforme mais avait le pantalon masculin au lieu de la jupe. Le pantalon était très amble mais le chemisier très ajusté laissait voir des formes avantageuses. Sa robe de sorcier était enfiler par-dessus mais comme son chemisier, elle n'était pas boutonné jusqu'en haut. La jeune femme n'était pas d'une beauté extrême mais elle dégageait quelque chose de spécial. Elle avait un air angélique mais tout au fond elle c'était un petit ange cornu. Elle pouvait avoir l'air si fragile dû à sa taille mais tout en elle dégageait la puissance, la force.

McGonagall l'appela et la jeune femme enfila le choixpeau.

CP-« _Hum… c'est difficile, pas simple comme choix. Du courage, il y en a à revendre, de la force aussi. Beaucoup d'ambition, une soif de vengeance, de la ruse mais aussi une intelligence et un savoir remarquable. Serdaigle tant apprendrait beaucoup plus. Serpentard te ferait certainement grandir et Griffondor te rendrait encore plus forte. _»

Dylane pensa très fort à Griffondor. Elle n'avait rien contre les autres maisons mais elle savait que son père adoptif serait fier parce que lui aussi avait été dans cette maison. En plus Griffondor était l'opposé, la rivale, de la maison à laquelle, son vrai père avait appartenu.

CP « _ Griffondor, tu es sûr? Alors Griffondor se sera. _»

Et il hurla son choix. La table des Griffondor applaudit pour accueillir la nouvelle venue. La jeune femme alla s'asseoir à sa table. Elle s'installa à côté d'une bande de rouquin. Les Weasley. Fred et George entraient en première année, Percy en troisième, Charlie en sixième et Bill en était à sa dernière année. Bill était le plus beau du groupe. Il avait les cheveux longs, noués en catogan et une boucle d'oreille ornait une de celle-ci. Il était assez grand et musclé. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui adressa la parole à Dylane en premier.

BW-« Salut, moi c'est Bill Weasley. »

Il lui présenta aussi les autres membres de sa famille.

DR-« Wow, toute une famille. » Dit-elle en riant. « Moi c'est Dylane. »

BW-« Et ce n'est pas tout, on a aussi un autre frère et une sœur plus jeune. »

Bill était préfet-en-chef et Charlie préfet. Un jeune homme vint s'asseoir entre Bill et Dylane. Il était assez trapu et pas particulièrement beau, en tout cas selon Dylane mais lui semblait croire le contraire.

DS-« Bonsoir charmante jeune fille. » Dit-il en lui faisant un baise-main.

BW-« Derek tu ne vois pas que tu déranges, on parlait. »

DS-« Bill arrête de vouloir garder toutes les belles fille juste pour toi, surtout que tu ne veux même pas rien savoir d'elle. »

En effet Bill Weasley était convoité par plein de filles mais aucunes ne semblaient l'intéresser. Il aurait très bien pu sortir avec n'importe laquelle mais il ne semblait pas vouloir jouer avec les sentiments des gens, il semblait attendre la fille, celle qui ferait chavirer son cœur.

DS-« Alors si je veux parler à cette charmante jeune fille, c'est juste moi que ça regarde. »

Il se retourna vers Dylane et dit :

DS-« Moi c'est Derek Stevenson, je suis batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch. »

Bill allait à nouveau lui dire de partir mais Dylane fut plus rapide.

DR-« Tant mieux pour toi et la prochaine fois que tu m'adresses la parole arrange-toi pour ne pas couper la conversation à laquelle je prends part et ne me touche surtout pas. » Dit-elle sèchement. « Comme tu peux le voir je ne suis pas aussi charmante que j'en ai l'air. Maintenant bye. »

Derek parti sans un mot après que la jeune femme l'est envoyée promener. Elle continua de discuter avec les deux plus vieux frères Weasley.

BW-« Ne t'en fais pas avec Derek, il est un peu colon mais quand on le connaît il est plutôt gentil. »

DR-« Oui peut-être mais qu'il ne recommence plus jamais son petit manège, ça marche peut-être avec les autres filles mais pas avec moi. »

BW-« Je crois qu'il a bien compris. »

Dylane apprit que les deux frères faisaient partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Bill était batteur et Charlie attrapeur. Charlie était plus petit que Bill mais beaucoup plus musclé. Il adorait les créatures magiques et en particulier les dragons. Il n'était pas très bavard sauf sur ses sujets. Dylane se lia tout de suite d'amitié avec les deux jeunes hommes. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, elle était plutôt solitaire en général. Après le repas, Charlie la conduisit ainsi que les élèves de première année à leur salle commune.

Le lendemain matin la jeune femme fut la première élève à franchir les portes de la Grande Salle. Elle ne dormait jamais beaucoup et la présence des autres filles dans le dortoir n'aidait pas. À la table des professeurs, il y avait que Dumbledore et un homme à l'air sombre. Charlie lui avait présenté la veille comme étant le professeur Rogue.

AD-« Miss RedHawks, vous êtes bien matinal ce matin. Nerveuse pour les premiers cours? »

DR-« Non du tout, monsieur le directeur. J'ai toujours eu l'habitude de me lever avant l'aube. Je dors rarement plus de quatre heures par nuit. »

AD-« Pourtant vous avez l'air en pleine forme. »

La jeune femme se demandait où il voulait en venir, il connaissait pourtant sa condition.

DR-« J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de plus de sommeil. »

AD-« Sûrement, sûrement. » Lui répondit-il avec son regard pétillant.

AD-« Vous connaissez le professeur Rogue, miss RedHawks. » Dit-il en désignant le concerné. « C'est notre Maître des Potions. »

DR-« Bien. »

Elle se servit à manger et profita du moment de silence et de tranquillité qu'elle avait pour observé son nouveau professeurs de Potions. Il ne semblait pas très âgé, à peine trente ans probablement, et il ne semblait pas porter trop d'importance à son apparence. Pourtant, selon la jeune femme, s'il y ferait un peu attention il pourrait être assez respectable. Il avait la peau couleur albâtre, des cheveux noirs, longs et gras qui lui encadrait le visage et un nez aquilin qui semblait avoir été briser plus d'une fois. Mis à part ses cheveux gras et ses dents jaunâtres, Dylane, le trouvait plutôt beau.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini son assiette, la Grande Salle commençait à se remplir. Elle serait bien partie mais Bill l'avait averti la veille qu'il lui remettrait ce matin son horaire pour les cours. Bill arriva environs 45 minutes après Dylane et prit son petit déjeuner avant que McGonagall vienne le voir pour lui remettre les emplois du temps. Il les distribua par ordre d'année. Quand Dylane eut le sien, elle pu constater qu'elle avait double cour de DCFM, cour de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, une pause pour le déjeuner, double cour de Potions et pour finir Arithmancie. Dylane avait pris : Potions, Métamorphose, DCFM, Sortilège, Botanique, SCM, Arithmancie et Étude des Runes comme cours. La jeune femme retourna à son dortoir pour prendre son sac et les livres qu'elle aurait besoin durant la journée. Elle partit ensuite vers son cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le cours se passa bien même si le professeur était médiocre. Dylane avait un niveau de défense bien plus élever que le sien. Elle suivit ensuite Charlie dans le parc pour le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques du professeur Brûlopot. Comme à chaque année, le professeur Brûlopot commença ces cours par un cours sur les Sombrals. Dylane était ravie, elle adorait ses chevaux ailés et elle était une des seules à pouvoir les voir. Charlie et elle se rendirent ensuite à la Grande Salle où ils rejoignirent Bill pour le déjeuner. Les deux plus vieux frères Weasley étaient souvent ensemble, un peu comme le sont les jumeaux. Ils mangèrent et discutèrent tous les trois ensemble. Dylane et Charlie étaient d'accord sur le fait que le nouveau professeur de DCFM était un incompétent, ce qui déçu évidemment Bill qui adorait cette matière. Après le déjeuner, les deux sixièmes années se rendirent dans les cachots pour le cours de Potions. La jeune femme se rendit vite compte que Rogue était un être partial, froid et sarcastique. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, Maître des Potions ou pas, ça ne changerait rien. Rogue fut relativement surpris quand il décida d'interroger la nouvelle afin de pouvoir enlever des points à Griffondor. L'étudiante répondit correctement à chacune des questions qu'il lui posa et plusieurs étaient classées plus hautes que ce qui était demander aux septième année pour les A.S.P.I.C.S. Il retira bon nombre de points au Griffondor mais ne pu en retirer à la jeune femme. Même la potion qu'elle avait réalisée était parfaite. Le cour suivant les Potions fut vite terminé et tous les élèves se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

Le soir venu, une fois tous les étudiants entrés dans leurs dortoirs, Dylane décida d'aller faire un tour. Dumbledore lui avait parlé de salle non-utilisée au sous-sol et la jeune femme décida d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Elle trouva rapidement une pièce libre. Elle était très grande et à voir l'estrade qui se trouvait en plein milieu, ça devait sûrement être une ancienne classe de duel. Dylane alluma quelques chandelles et s'y installa. Elle fit apparaître ses dagues et ses deux épées, elle les avait translocalisé de sa chambre. Elle ôta ensuite sa robe de sorcier qu'elle métamorphosa en combattant animé. Elle prit ses deux épées et combattit un moment avec son adversaire. Elle maniait les épées divinement, jamais elles ne s'entrechoquaient. Après une dizaine de minutes de combat, elle laissa tombé ses épées et lança un sort sans baguette sur le combattant, ce qui le fit reculer de cinq mètres. Elle empoigna ses dagues et les lança une par une en plein cœur de son adversaire. Elle fit retrouver sa forme initiale à sa robe, elle dut réparer les trous qui l'ornait mais rien de bien difficile quand on connaît les bons sorts. Elle retourna ses armes d'où elle venait et s'accorda un moment pour reprendre son souffle.

Il était très tard quand la jeune femme avait gagné cette pièce et elle n'avait pas cru bon de bien fermé la porte, ni d'y jeter un sort d'insonorisation. Elle était sûr que personne se promènerait dans le château dépasser minuit. Elle avait tord, elle n'était pas seule en ces lieux à avoir un sommeil difficile. Rogue avait entendu de bruit et se dirigeait vers celui-ci quand le bruit stoppa tout comme il était venu. Il se dirigea tout de même dans le sens où il avait perçu le bruit avec la ferme intention de pouvoir retirer des points à cet insolent qui osait se promener dans ses cachots après le couvre-feu. Dylane se trouvait toujours dans la salle. Elle avait à nouveau utilisé un sort de métamorphose pour transformer la vieille couverture qui recouvrait le bureau principal de la pièce en hamac. Elle avait ensuite accroché le hamac au plafond. Le plafond devait avoir quatre mètres et demi de haut et Dylane se fit léviter jusque dans le hamac. Elle s'y installa confortablement, prit un livre et commença à lire. Après cinq minutes de lecture, elle fut dérangée par un bruit qui provenait dans dessous. Elle regarda le sol et aperçu son professeur de Potions.

SR-« Miss RedHawks, que faites-vous ici? »

DR-« Je lis, ça se voit, non? » Dit-elle puis elle ajouta sarcastiquement : « Professeur Rogue. »

SR-« 10 points en moins pour votre impolitesse, miss. 20 points en moins et une semaine de retenu avec moi pour avoir dépassé le couvre-feu. »

DR-« Bien professeur. Puis-je continuer ma lecture maintenant? »

SR-« Non et regagnez votre dortoir immédiatement avant que je retire d'autres points à votre maison. » Dit-il froidement.

DR-« Bien Professeur. »

Elle roula en bas de son hamac et arrivé à un mètre et demi du sol elle tendit un bras devant elle, murmura un sort inaudible qui la propulsa un peu plus haut, elle fit une pirouette arrière et retomba sur ses pieds. Rogue la regarda faire et juste avant qu'elle murmure un sort, il eu peur qu'elle s'écrase au sol. Bien sûr, dû à son sang de vampire la jeune femme n'aurait absolument pas eu besoin d'utiliser un sort pour atterrir, elle aurait pu sauter directement au sol et retomber sur ses pieds sans se faire mal. Mais elle voulait impressionner le sorcier qui était dans la même pièce qu'elle, lui montrer qu'elle en savait beaucoup sur la magie peut-être même plus que lui. Seul Dumbledore était au courant de sa condition et Dylane préférait impressionner par des sorts complexes que de faire tout banalement et que peut-être quelqu'un s'aperçoive de sa condition. Bien sûr elle n'était pas un vampire mais elle en avait quand même certaines caractéristiques. Elle passa devant Rogue, ramassa sa robe de sorcier et sorti de la pièce pour regagner son dortoir.

Sa première journée était maintenant chose du passé.


End file.
